We Are All Monsters
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Sam and Dean realise they are being watched by millions, how do they fight what they can't see? xox


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Robert Singer and Eric Kripke are the writers.**

…

We Are All Monsters

You sigh, tears threatening to spill from your eyes as Sam and Dean have one of their moments sitting on the Impala, cool beers in hand and their emotions raging as insults and worries fly this way and that. As you openly cry, clutching your pillow as you beg for them to just be friends again, relief washing over you as the brothers wrap their arms around the other, reminding themselves that they are still alive and are still together. They separate and Dean looks to the screen.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks as he sees Dean's hand slip under his jacket to the demon blade fastened in his belt.

"I feel like we're being watched." Dean whispers not knowing you can hear him perfectly. You stiffen, adrenaline pounding through you as you feel Dean's eyes burn into yours.

Sam looks about trying to find a figure or shadow but shivers, his hair on the back of his neck and arms standing on end in anticipation. He too reaches for a weapon, quickly opening the boot of the Impala and grabbing the closest handgun and ammo.

"I feel like there's something here, like a veil…" Sam stretches his hand feeling the air around him trying to grab at the invisible aura.

"We know you're here. Show yourself." Dean commands, causing all blood to drain from your head, leaving you light-headed. You open your mouth but no words leaves, nothing except a small gasp of disbelief.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies, arming his gun and raising it, supporting his wrist with his other hand to steady his shot.

"I don't know how long you've been watching us but I'm guessing you know who we are and what we do."

"We won't hurt you if you tell us what you want, otherwise we will kill you." Sam adds.

"Dean…" Sam starts as the air around them goes static and one figure appears soon followed by millions of other faceless forms, surrounding the hunters.

"Christ." Dean breathes as he turns moving closer to Sammy, ready to face whatever beings these are. Dean walks up to one waving his hand in front of its face and then straight through it.

"Ghost?" Sam asks aiming his gun at any of the apparitions.

"No," Dean steps back, never moving his eyes from the things, searching for something in particular, someone…his vivid green eyes lock with yours, "You – you were the first one I saw. What do you want?"

Me? He sees me? They can see _me_?

You raise your arm pointing at yourself shocked.

Yes you. What are you, why can't we see you properly?

You think of talking but given you're talking through a TV screen, the likelihood of him hearing you is slim. Instead you shrug your shoulders and the translucent being does the same. You motion to Sam's gun and make the typical two-fingers-together-thumb-up gesture representing a gun and aim at your head.

"You want us to shoot you?" You shake your head rapidly as panic overwhelms you and you breathe deeply trying to stop yourself form hyperventilating with fear. You point at both of them then back at your head and lay your palms open hoping they get the hint of a question.

"Will we shoot you?" Sam asks attempting to make sense of your actions. You smile to yourself proud although they don't see that and you nod.

"No. What is it that you want?" Sam's question stuns you, how do you explain that you know everything about them and that you mean no harm but actually wish them well?

'I…er…' You stutter and shrug your shoulders again.

"Do you know the rest of these, er, people?" Not personally, you think, but you've guessed that these are fellow watchers. You nod.

"Can you get them to go?" Dean asks, "They're giving me the creeps." Sam scowls at Dean, who adds,

"I'm not having some sick pervert watch me for the rest of my days!"

As you rack your brains for a different way to communicate you remember the sign language club you attended in primary school and sign the words 'I'll try' hoping one of the boys will understand.

"I'll try." Sam mutters watching your hands.

"Huh?"

"That's what it signed…I know sign language." Dean gives Sam a look showing he's not surprised and focuses back on you.

What to do? How do I get millions to turn off their TV or laptops? Tumblr!

You log on and read the posts saying how many fans various devices have frozen with only 5 minutes till the end. It must be only you who they have any connection to. You post, 'Attention all Supernatural fans - Something has happened to the recording of the current episode, I am told if you turn off everything and wait 5 minutes it will resume playing. Spread the word.' with the tag #SPNFreezes

One by one the numerous figures vanish and you sigh, a smile growing on your lips in amazement that your message worked so easily and so fast.

"Will you continue to follow us?" Sam asks. You nod; sure as hell you're not going to stop watching Supernatural!

"Why?" Dean asks aggressively. You point at the boys and do a thumbs up.

"You like us?" You nod rapidly and Sam smirks, Dean's face relaxes a tad.

4 minutes have passed since your last message; you frown knowing you need to do the same if the show is to continue as normal.

'_I am going now'_ you sign.

"It's going." Sam translates and Dean quickly tries to grab at you, again his hand just going straight through. You shiver, getting the feeling of cold air on you.

"But you'll still be here and we won't see you?" You nod.

"Well they seem harmless." Sam comments to Dean.

"And I don't know how to kill it yet." Dean murmurs.

He looks back to the screen, the place where the figure was and is met with air. You turn off your TV and all is forgotten. You look around you room confused then at your clock realising there's still 5 minutes left off supernatural and your TV's off! You desperately turn it back on not wanting to miss a thing and thank the Lord Castiel that it's paused! The boys separate form their hug, placing their guns, beer case and duffel bag into the Impala before silently getting into Baby and driving down the road.

…

**A/N – I had this idea after reading a Tumblr post, hope you like it :)**


End file.
